


Bonnie Without Clyde

by jennifer (pandorablu)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorablu/pseuds/jennifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie couldn't live without Clyde.  Letty can't live without Dom.  This is the story about how Letty tries to get him back.  Takes place during the fourth movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie Without Clyde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naiad (iamnaiad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnaiad/gifts).



She can’t honestly say she’s surprised when she wakes up in the morning and Dom is nowhere to be found.

For all his pigheadedness and stupidity, Dom had always been fiercely loyal since she’s known him, willing to give himself up before his friends. It had taken the few markers Letty even had to figure out where Dom had gone after everything had gone to hell.

Dom had been angrier than she’d seen him in a long time when she stood on his doorstep in Mexico, her own anger rolling off in waves at how stupid he was to just leave them all behind… leave her behind. Leon had at least left her a thirty second message on her phone before disappearing for good.

It wasn’t until they were laying on top of the ratty sheets on Dom’s makeshift bed, sweaty, satiated and scratched up, that Dom even muttered the word “Sorry” into Letty’s back. After that it was months of fixing beat up hunks of junk for just enough cash to get by, the two of them falling back into only real rhythm they knew.

Letty could tell that it wasn’t enough though, that sooner or later Dom was going to want to get back out there. Dom thrived on that jagged edge of adrenaline, hell she’d be lying if she didn’t say she did too, but Dom almost needed it like breathing. And fixing old El Caminos just wasn’t going to cut it for long.

So when Han showed up at their door with a job Letty could practically see Dom saying yes before he actually did. Han and the twins were great, good guys, but they weren’t Vince, Leon or Jesse. God there were still days where missing those assholes hurt like an actual hole in her gut, throbbing and never going away.

But now that Dom had left her, again, it didn’t take her long to figure out what she wanted to do next.

She just needed to ask Han for one more favor.

**

Today was one of those days that Brian wished he hadn’t decided to join the FBI. They had just been lead to the latest dead end in a long series of dead ends trying to hunt down Braga and his drug running empire and Brian was getting his ass chewed out. Well he wasn’t the only one there, but it sure felt like he was the only one whose ass felt like hamburger.

When Penning had come to Miami and said he needed Brian’s unique knowledge of the LA racing underground Brian’s first instinct had been to tell him to not let his ass hit the door on his way out. Which he did. It wasn’t until Penning visited the third time that Brian figured he might as well listen to what the man had to say.

Penning didn’t act like a guy on the fast track to becoming an FBI director. He also didn’t act like he wanted to ignore what Brian had done in LA either. Penning wanted to use whatever advantage he could get, because as he told Brian, it wasn’t like the bad guys played fair anymore, so why should they.

And when Penning told Brian about Braga, he had to agree. The guy was bad, and playing underhanded was the only way they were going to get him. So Brian packed up his stuff, and found himself back in LA, but this time wearing a suit instead of his chucks.

Getting your ass handed to you felt the same no matter what you were wearing though.

“Brian, wait!” Brian slowed his rapid exit from the briefing room when he heard Sophie Trinh’s voice. Brian liked Sophie. She was still pretty fresh out of Quantico but she had a good head on her shoulders.

“What’s up Sophie?” Brian stopped when the smaller woman finally caught up with him.

“I was trying to get you before you went into your meeting with Penning, but someone called looking for you.” She said, slightly out of breath, juggling what looked to be a few reams of paper.

“Are you sure?” No one except his mama knew he was working for the FBI, and that was just because she refused to give up on him.

Sophie nodded, her head bobbing rapidly back and forth. “Yeah, you never get messages so I made sure it was for you.” She said as she finally pulled out the notice from her paper pile. “A Letty?” She read off before she handed the small yellow sheet to a suddenly tongue tied Brian. “She left her cell number and said call as soon as you can. Said she wanted to tell you something important. Sounded kind of urgent.”

Brian could just imagine what Letty wanted to tell him… well more like do to him. Mostly it involved bruises and maybe a cracked rib or two.

“Brian, you okay?” Sophie asked when she noticed Brian suddenly wasn’t talking.

“Yeah. Th… thanks Sophie.” Brian said, wanting even more to get out of there as quickly as he could.

**

Brian was already well into his second Corona by the time he had the phone in his hand to call the number Letty had left him.

Brian listened to the phone ring for a long time before someone picked up on the other end. “Letty.”

“Letty, it’s Brian? O’Conner? You called?”

“Yeah I did Brian, hold on.” Brian heard what sounded like a bar in the background for a few moments before it was silent on the other end. “Bet I’m the last person you think you’d hear from again.” Letty laughed.

“Something like that.” Brian said.

“Look, I hear you’re trying to take down Braga.”

“How’d you… never mind. I forgot who I was talking to for a minute.” Brian smirked to himself.

“Damn straight cowboy.”

“Well I know you didn’t want to just tell me something I already know, so just tell me what you’re thinking.” Brian said before he finished his beer.

“I might know a way to get you Braga. Asshole of a guy too. Question is what’s it worth to you.” Brian could hear the smirk over the phone.

“You and I both know this is all you Letty.” Brian reclined on his sofa. “So the better question is what do you want.”

Letty laughed. “Always knew you were smarter than you looked.” She paused for a moment. “I want Dom.”

Brian let out a breath. “You could probably find him all on your own Letty. Don’t need my help for that.”

“Smart ass, I already did find him. No I want him cleared so he can come home. To me.” She paused. “To Mia.”

Brian bit his lip. Saying her name was a low blow, and Letty knew that. “Why do you think I can help?”

“Because you’re working for the FBI. What, were LA cops not good enough for you anymore?” She joked.

Brian laughed. “Something like that.”

**

Brian honestly didn’t think she’d go for it. He knows he wouldn’t. Walking willingly into a lion’s den? Not high on his list of things to do before he died.

But Letty was waiting for him at the exact time he asked her to, outside the FBI building, leaning against it like it was no big deal. Going through it in his head, Brian figured it would be a gesture of good faith if Letty agreed to meet with Penning at the FBI office instead of some other location where she could have the upper hand. If Letty wanted to set the terms of her partnership with Brian, then Brian figured she had to give somewhere. Meeting with Penning was the best way to do it.

At first Brian thought he had missed her, but when his eyes landed on the woman wearing the large aviator shades, white spaghetti strap tank and cut off cargo pants and dark brown hair in a high ponytail he was wondering how he could have missed her. Letty looked exactly the same as he remembered, and he wondered if he did too. He sure as hell didn’t feel like it.

“Buster!” Letty smirked as she walked over to where Brian was standing in the FBI courtyard.

“Will you ever let me live that down?”

Letty seemed to think about it for a minute. “Nope.” She finally smirked.

“Come on.” Brian smiled as he lead Letty into the building.

Ben was waiting when the two of them got off the elevator for their floor. "So this is Letty Ortiz huh? Doesn't look so tough to me." He said, eyeballing her as the two of them walked past. Brian tried not to smile as he imagined the daggers Letty was probably shooting into his back. “Penning’s waiting in his office.” If it was Brian’s choice he wouldn’t have involved Ben at all, but as senior agent on the case, Brian had no choice.

Brian didn’t think he’d ever get used to walking through the bullpen. It was all glass, marble and stone floors, and made him uneasy, almost like he was always being watched. And from the hunch of Letty’s shoulders he didn’t think she felt that comfortable either.

“Come in.” Penning said as the three of them walked into his office, Penning closing the door. “Brian tells me you have in interesting proposition for me.” He said before sitting down across his desk from Letty and Brian.

Letty finally took off the shades. “I can get you Braga. On a silver platter if you want it.” She said, looking straight at him.

Penning leaned back in his chair. “I’m listening.”

Letty leaned forward. “If you know Brian’s history, then you know who I am. I can get into places Brian doesn’t even know about. Braga is an asshole, using racers for running his drugs. That’s not what real racing’s about.”

Penning looked over at Brian. “I remember someone else telling me that.” He looked back over to Letty. “Your sudden cooperation can’t come free. So what’s the asking price?”

“Make the charges against Dominic Toretto go away.” Letty leaned back. “I play nice, only talk to Brian, and you’ll get Braga hog-tied if that’s what you want.”

Penning whistled. “Dominic Toretto. He’s got quite a sheet. One that I don’t know if I can simply make disappear.”

Letty shrugged. “Not my problem. If you want Braga as badly as I think you do, you’ll make it happen. If not, then I walk out that door and you never see me again.”

Penning seemed to think about it for a minute. “You drive a hard bargain Ms. Ortiz. Give me 24 hours. I’ll see if it’s even possible.”

Letty put her shades back on. “That’s what I’m talking about.” She stood up, Brian quickly following. “Brian knows how to reach me.”

Penning stood up as well. “Ben will see you out.”

The three of them were barely out of the office when Ben said, “So how does Toretto feel about his whore doing his dirty work for him?”

Brian had never seen Letty turn around so fast. Or give someone that good of a right hook.

Hell if she hadn’t done it he would have.

Letty was downright looming over Ben as he crouched on the floor with his bloodied nose. “You ever say that again and it’s more than just your nose I’ll bust.” She hissed.

“Bitch.”

“Never forget it.” She smiled evilly before turning back around and walking to the elevator bank, to the silence of the bullpen. Brian hurried to keep up.

**

“Congratulations Brian, you officially have your first CI.”

“You can actually make the charges against Dom go away?”

“If she can come through then yes. I have to call in a big marker, more than one of them, but Braga is worth it.”

**

“And then Leon rams the fucking door down and Jesse’s in there pulling up his tighty whities trying to convince Leon not to kill him.” Letty’s laughing before as she pours another shot of tequila for the both of them.

Brian’s laughing so hard tears are leaking out the corners of his eyes. “Hector’s face was priceless when Jesse streaked past the front door.”

“What the fuck was he doing there anyway?” Letty smiled around the lime in her mouth.

“He was dropping off the new heads for the engine that we busted the first time around trying to fix my car.” Brian said. “I have never seen Hector that pale. Ever.”

Letty slowly got herself back under control, “Shit. I haven’t been able to do this in a while.” She said as she knocked back her shot.

“Really?”

“You know Dom doesn’t like to linger on the past. Mile at a time.” Letty said as she raised her empty shot glass.

“Shit, Letty, I’m...”

“I hear the word sorry I’m going to make you sorry.”

Brian raised his hands. “Still... didn’t mean for it to end like that.”

Letty raised her eyebrow. “Well what the fuck did you think was going to happen?”

Brian had thought about it over and over, but he still didn’t have an answer, years later. “Not that. It went so bad, so fast, I didn’t know how to make it stop.” He said as he poured the two of them another shot of tequila.

“Dom is pigheaded on a good day, and that was about as far from a good day as you could get.” Letty said as she slammed back her shot and quickly poured another one. “It’s everybody’s fault. Jesse’s for being extra stupid, Dom for wanting to pretend his carefully constructed world wasn’t falling around his ears, you for being a fucking cop and not telling us, me for not...”

“Letty, what the hell could you have done? You just said...”

“We all told him that last run was a bad idea. Before getting into that car... you ever feel like someone just walked over your grave? I had one of those feelings getting into that car.” Letty shook her head. “Shouldn’t have gotten into that fucking car.”

**

“Hey Brian, by the time you get this I’ll be in my first race. Braga has his top lieutenant running these races for drivers. If I’m hearing everyone right then all I have to do is win and I’m in. Tell Penning to start pulling those strings for me.”

**

“Finally got my shot. I’m going to do my first run for Braga tomorrow night.” Letty said as she took her first pull on the Corona the bar waitress plunked onto the sticky table.

“Did anyone else even stand a chance?” Brian asked her.

Letty smiled. “Well there was this one guy.... are you crazy O’Conner? They were all eating my dust, and none of them were happy about it.”

“That’s the Letty I know.”

“Crap it felt good. Haven’t done a race where the whole point was just win in such a long time.” Letty sighed.

“Know what you mean. Did it for a while in Miami. Just lived from race to race.” Brian paused. “Everything was so much simpler.”

“Miami huh? So that’s where you ran off to after you gave Dom your car.”

“Tried to get as far away as I could. Still wasn’t far enough.” Brian said.

“Not if you came back here.” Letty took a sip of her Corona.

“You can’t tell me you feel okay with being back either. I... every night I think about going back to the house.”

“I pass the house every other night. Calms me down.” Letty said as she started pealing off the label to her beer.

“We’re both messed up aren’t we?”

“Been messed up since I was born, mama used to say.” Letty smirked.

“As long as it means I’m getting something done, then I guess it’s good to be messed up.” Brian took another sip of his beer. “Do you actually think you can do it? Get him to come back?”

“If I have to drag him by his toes I will. Why, you got something you want to say to him?”

Brian smirked. “I never got the chance to really beat him in a race.”

Letty laughed. “You’re a good guy Brian O’Conner. And this time I actually mean it.”

**

“I think I’m fucked Brian. This guy we have to follow... Phoenix or some shit? Don’t trust him. I’m getting that feeling again Brian. And I absolutely hate it.”

**

Brian ran into the office so fast he might have broken a land-speed record. “What the fuck happened?” He exclaimed as he barged into the conference room.

Penning, Ben and Sophie looked up from the photos spilled over the evidence table. “‘O’Conner, you don’t want to see these.” Penning said.

“Sir, you don’t know what I want to see.”

“O’Conner.” Penning said sternly as Brian walked up to the table.

“Let him see the photos.” Ben shrugged. “If he’s so gung-ho about it.”

“Brian, you really don’t, I mean...” Sophie stuttered as Brian picked up a few of the photos. “I wouldn’t want to see them.”

At first Brian didn’t know what the hell he was seeing, but after looking through a few shots he realized most of the shots were of burnt out and blown up bits of different tuned cars. And a mustang if he was looking at the twisted metal right. It wasn’t until he got to the last photo in his hands that he saw the bodies. Well a stump of an arm and a foot.

“At first the cops called on scene didn’t know what they were looking at. It wasn’t until one of the on scene techs tested one of the twisted pieces of car and got traces of heroin that they realized it might be one of our cases.” Penning started. “From what we can figure Braga has them run the heroin over the border, and after they’re done he... gets rid of them. Most of them don’t even know what’s coming he gets kills them that fast. Your girl on the other hand...” Penning slid over a couple photos that had shots of a turned over car and skid marks. “She got out of there as fast as she could. Wasn’t fast enough though.” Penning slid over one last photo.

Almost every part of Letty’s body was at an unnatural angle. “From what the techs can tell her car flipped a few times before finally skidding to a stop. By that time she didn’t even feel the bullet in her brain though.” Penning paused when Brian dropped the photo. “There was a strange liquid pooled near suspicious tread marks next to her body, but the techs weren’t hopeful that it was going to lead anywhere.”

“Let me see her.”

**

Brian still remembers exactly where she lives, the image of the house emblazoned on the back of his eyelids every time he closes his eyes… especially since he’s been back in LA. He always imagines how he’s going to talk to Mia again, tell her he’s sorry, that nothing turned out the way he wanted it to five years ago, that he wants to try and make it right but he just doesn’t know how anymore.

He never thought the first words he’d tell her in five years were that Letty was dead. Brian couldn’t get his mouth around the words, and he just ID’d the body for fuck’s sake.

He sat in his non-descript, standard FBI issue 4 door sedan in front of the Toretto house and just stared, trying to will his body to open the door. But he was frozen, unable to act.

Finally, Brian picked up his cell phone and dialed the phone number he knew almost better than his own. It was the coward’s way out, but Brian didn’t know what else to do.

“Hello, this is Mia speaking.”

Brian swallowed around the lump in his throat before saying, “Mia? It’s Brian. I have some bad news."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time trying my hand at anything involving FatF. Letty wasn't the first character I thought of writing for when I first put this fandom on my list of fandoms to write for, had me literally running scared for about two weeks when I got my prompt from naiad, but I still like what I wrote anyway.


End file.
